Valley Stormwind/History
History Fallen Star (construction in progress) Branching Out One day there was a routine check-up from emissaries of the Galactic Federation, in which the T'xerians kept in negotation with to retain peace and protection in exchange for a little share of the fertile resources the planet has to offer. Avalei was absolutely intrigued by this and instinct felt that there was a place for her elsewhere as well that she could perhaps re-connect, acknowledging her difference. When she was a young woman she took an opportunity to depart from T'Xere to explore abroad as Rezil one had... joining the Federation in the process. She held distinction in putting her feats of skill into action, and it turned out she had some talent in marksman ship to boot. Ex-Marine Sgt. Radee Kazor noted not only her prowess but also her almost pure innocence, a rare merit in character these days. Avalei kind of wanted to be a pilot but instead after graduating quite well at the Academy was assigned to an exploration unit under Kazor. This filled out her other desire, however; to travel abroad in the galaxy. In his expeditionary unit and under his command, Avalei got to further see in person some of the other sides of the galaxy, leaving her concerned and wishing things to be different. Kazor became her advisor as well as another mentor that she always tried to connect with despite his stoicism. He'd personally teach her to focus her physical prowess into more concise approaches, such as martial arts. Sometimes there was a touching moment; Avalei is one of the few to see him smile. Run-In After a few years since Avalei joined the Federation, aboard an Olympus-class battleship with a few accompanying crafts, Kazor's team was along to assist during a cargo run to Bryyo. Unfortunately, they were also found by Urtrag - ruthless race of space pirates - resulting in an assault on the battleship. Assisting the Urtrag were KI-Hunters, human sized flying reptile-like insectoids aligned with the Urtrag. Kazor's team tangled with the pirates, and an off-guard Avalei got stabbed by a KI-Hunter. Regardless, she was forced to proceed and with this Urtrag unit's commanding general, Zaneisk. She was outclassed and nearly beaten by him and his elite pirates, had she not taken special measures to blast a gap in hull to force Zaneisk out into space, taking herself with him. Her customized suit allowed her to survive, with Zaneisk's fate unclear, but she could not control her trajectory due to damage. Eventually to supoort her she was placed by her suit under emergancy stasis, drifting aimlessly through space. Fortunately before long, again chance encounter would save her, and she met with an uncertain moon of Bryyo and fell unto it. She managed to survive the landing with most damage sustained in the suit, and under nightfall she didn't wake up until morning. She finally did, in a haze from the stasis, as her suit's computer managed to relay her situation to her, so she explored. It was something pleasant for a while, as she likened the environment to T'xere. In time, she managed to find a wreckage of some sort of ship. She figured from the damage it took that it was possibly some foreign warship long since downed by a skirmish, considering whether the Urtrag had something to do with it. Her investigation of the ship culminated with the finding of a hibernating combat drone, and it was still functional as Avalei had found out: It awoke to rule Avalei as an enemy and began to fight her. The mech brutally cut her off at every chance and nearly killed her. Just in the nick of time however, a mysterious warrior intervened and fought the mecha off of her and quickly had it destroyed. The swordsman then came to her aid and had the uneasy vibe of some kind of womanizer to Avalei and wasn't ready to trust him, even as she accepted his offer to take her back to his ship to treat (she even considered to get the jump on him and hijack his ship). His cause proved sincere, however, as he patched up her injuries and helped her, taking her with him to leave the moon. However, he stopped her from trying to contact the Federation due to an Urtrag fleet in the proximity that could easily overwhelm them if any form of signal was sent. Avalei reluctantly agreed to go with him to Tren Mal, the home of Zweilanders. Would only be the first time of many that she'd hear these terms. Zweilander Back to the Industry After years of residing on Tren Mal, and making use of a fairly run-down skiff that would probably only get her to a single location one-way, she used it to return to Krotesa, the designated Galactic Capital of the Federation and important hub and universal crossroads, seeking to return to the Federation military and see Kazor. Sadly, neither of those happened; she was interrogated as to why she didn't contact the Federation sooner among other pressing issues, including a superior who never quite liked Avalei pulling the strings and putting politics into the matter of the Federations's aversion to the Zweilander War. Dishonourably treated, Ava left outraged and upset at this spur of corruption, quickly becoming lost in Krotesa, war-weary and no money or back-up plan. She eventually decided that she would have to deal with some galactic conflicts personally where no one else could, and turned to bounty hunting to start gaining finance - coinciding with finding a rookie hunter named Thyone who had just been taken out by the same target Avalei herself was after at the time.